Jake Gyllenhaal
Jake Gyllenhaal is an American actor. Connections Gyllenhaal is the younger brother of Maggie Gyllenhaal. Through his sister, Gyllenhaal is the brother-in-law of Peter Sarsgaard. Jamie Lee Curtis, a family friend, is Gyllenhaal's godmother. Paul Newman, also a family friend, was Gyllenhaal's godfather. Newman gave Gyllenhaal his first driving lesson. As a boy in 1993, Gyllenhaal appeared in two episodes of the TV show Homicide: Life on the Street, about the life of football legend Joe Namath. Gyllenhaal, aged 13 at the time, was cast as a young Namath. The real Namath personally approved Gyllenhaal for the role. Gyllenhaal attended the prestigious Harvard-Westlake High School with Jason Segel and Ayda Field. Gyllenhaal had a childhood crush on Martha Plimpton. He met here in 1987, on the set of the film Running on Empty, which was directed by his mother. While attending Columbia University, one of Gyllenhaal's professors was Robert Thurman, the father of Uma Thurman. Gyllenhaal was a close friend of Heath Ledger, whom he most famously co-starred with in Brokeback Mountain, and was named the godfather of his and Michelle William's daughter. In 2000, Gyllenhaal auditioned for the role of Frodo in the Lord of the Rings films. He was told before going in that he needed to do the audition in an English accent, but his attempts did not go well. In the middle of the audition, Peter Jackson stopped him and said "You do know that you need to have a British accent?" He did not get the role, losing it to Elijah Wood. He later heard that Jackson had called it one of the worst auditions for the part. Gyllenhaal dated Jenny Lewis in 2001, and she attended the premiere of Donny Darko with him. Gyllenhaal is a friend of Austin Nichols. They met on the set of The Day After Tomorrow in 2003. Gyllenhaal met Kirsten Dunst in 2002 through his sister Maggie, who co-starred with her in The Mona Lisa Smile. They were together for two years and lived together in the Hollywood Hills area of Los Angeles. At one point in their relationship, he gave her a kitten for her birthday, which she named Sophie. Despite breaking up in 2004, the pair dated on-and-off until 2006. Gyllenhaal briefly dated Natalie Portman in 2006. Though things between them didn't work out, they remained close friends. Gyllenhaal is a close friend of Anne Hathaway, who he first worked with on set in Brokeback Mountain in 2004. After the film, both respectively went on to become A-list stars. They worked together again in the film Love, Sex & Other Drugs in 2009. Gyllenhaal and Hathaway joked about how comfortable they were naked around each other, and doing sex scenes together. Gyllenhal commented multiple times in interviews that they worked well together. He calls Hathaway by the nickname "Annie." Among Gyllenhaal's closest friends are Bryce Dallas Howard, Lance Armstrong, Jennifer Aniston, Michelle Williams, and Matthew McConaughey. Gyllenhaal is a friend of musician Alex Greenwald. They met while filming Donnie Darko in 2000. On Greenwald's album "The Guest," he lists Gyllenhaal in the thank you section. Gyllenhaal is a friend of Tobey Maguire. He was nearly cast as Maguire's replacement for the film Spiderman 2, as Maguire was at the time in ill health. However, Maguire ended up recovering, and Gyllenhaal did not play any part in the film. He and Maguire became friends, however. Gyllenhaal jokes that they look so much alike, taxi drivers frequently call him "Spider Man" when he gets into cabs. Gyllenhaal was in a relationship with Reese Witherspoon for two years, between 2007 - 2009. Gyllenhaal was seen out multiple times with Isabel Lucas in 2009. They may have briefly dated. Gyllenhaal briefly dated Taylor Swift in 2012. Gyllenhaal dated Emily Didonato in 2013. Gyllenhaal dated Alyssa Miller over the summer of 2013. Places Los Angeles, California, USA - Born here, 1980. Lives here, 1980 - present. Abiquiu, New Mexico, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1990 and 2008. Durango, Colorado, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1990. Santa Fe, New Mexico, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1990. Moab, Utah, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1992. Billings, Montana, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1992. Calgary, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 1992 and 2004. Salt Lake City, Utah, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1992. Laurel, Montana - Filmed movie scenes here, 1992. Price, Utah, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1992. Vancouver, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 1992. Wartburg, Tennessee, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Knoxville, Tennessee, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Chattanooga, Tennessee, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Oliver Springs, Tennessee, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Oak Ridge, Tennessee, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Harriman, Tennessee, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Las Vegas, Nevada, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2000. Santa Paula, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2000. Piru, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2000. Long Beach, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2000. Seattle, Washington, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Langley, Washington, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Sumner, Washington, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Newhall, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Gloucester, Massachusetts, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Marblehead, Massachusetts, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Swampscott, Massachusetts, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Montreal, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Toronto, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. El Paso, Texas, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Washington D.C., USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Fort Macleod, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Yuma, Arizona, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Brawley, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Camarillo, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. El Centro, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Victorville, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Alamogordo, New Mexico, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Elstree, Hertfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Stevenage, Hertfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Chicago, Illinois, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. San Francisco, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Vallejo, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Cape Town, South Africa - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Marrakech, Morocco - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Essaouira, Morocco - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Anaheim, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Los Alamos, New Mexico, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Zia Pueblo, New Mexico, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Ouarzazate, Morocco - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Ait Benhaddou, Morocco - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Iver, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Conyers, Georgia, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Monroe, Georgia, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Mississauga, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Columbia, South Carolina, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2014. Kathmandu, Nepal - Filmed movie scenes here, 2014. Lukla, Nepal - Filmed movie scenes here, 2014. Movies City Slickers Josh and S.A.M. A Dangerous Woman Homegrown October Sky Donnie Darko Bubble Boy Lovely & Amazing Highway Moonlight Mile The Good Girl The Day After Tomorrow Brokeback Mountain Jarhead Proof Zodiac Rendition Brothers Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time Love & Other Drugs Source Code End of Watch Prisoners Enemy Nightcrawler Everest Southpaw (no locations yet) Demolition (no locations yet) Lists Most Beautiful People '''How Added - '''Through Isabel Lucas, who was added via her ex Chris Hemsworth, who was added via his brother Liam Hemsworth, who was added via his ex Miley Cyrus, who was added via her former friend Selena Gomez, who was added via her friend (and his ex) Taylor Swift. Category:People Category:Modern Category:Actors & Actresses Category:1980 Births Category:People From the United States Category:Jake